


Introduction

by EastSideShimmy (BraveSirius)



Series: 100 Themes drabbles and short stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Years, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveSirius/pseuds/EastSideShimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus just wanted to sit in his compartment and read in peace, but maybe...maybe the weird boy that won't stop talking isn't so bad.</p>
<p>(Or the one where it's all in dialogue and poor Remus is really confused.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I blame the pain meds. Fic writing is an excellent post-surgery I-really-should-be-making-up-that-homework activity.
> 
> I had fun writing Sirius' ramblings. Maybe one day (when I can think straight) I'll re-write this with not-dialogue stuff. (Er, real sentences? I'm an English major; I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to know this.)
> 
> Another one written for the 100-themes challenge. You can find it in a really cool format here: http://challenge.lambdadelta.pl
> 
> Again un-betaed, any (all) mistakes are mine, please let me know if you find any.

"Hi! Are you sitting here alone? Of course you are, there's only one trunk up in the trunk…thing. Luggage rack? I dunno, this is my first time on the Express. I'm a first year. What are you?"

"Um. I am too. A-a first year, I mean."

"Oh, cool! Good, 's nice to be new with somebody. 'Course, I was new with my best friend, but he wandered off after some redhead harpy who already doesn't like him. Not that I blame her, really, he looked kind of demented when he saw her--all drooly and brain dead. Ugh. Girls. Are you new with somebody, too?"

"Oh. No. My mum's a muggle. I don't know any other magical kids."

"No way, really?! I've heard stories about muggles. Is it true that they live in caves and can't read? And that they hunt for food with spears? Wait, does your mum hunt for your food with a spear? 'Cause that's kind of badass."

"What?! No! My mum goes shopping at the market! How-who-where did you hear all that stuff?"

"Oh. Damn. I've never met anyone who could use a spear. I wanted to learn. That's what my tutor told me. He said all muggles are barbarians. I think they sound kinda cool. I wanna meet one, 'cept I'm not allowed in muggle London and I always get caught when I try to sneak out. 'Course, my tutor also says that purebloods are the smartest and most civilized, even though he's met my cousin Bella. So I'm pretty sure he's just saying that 'cause that's what my mum paid him to say."

"I…um. Are you a-a pureblood?"

"Yeah. Oh! Sorry. Sirius Black. Nice to meet ya. Heir of the most ancient and deranged House of Black, etc. etc. and all that shite."

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Remus. That's a brilliant name. It's almost as brilliant as mine. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Remus Lupin."


End file.
